1. Field
The following description relates to an adhesive film and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a capacitive touch panel, a capacitive touchpad is attached to a window or a film via a transparent adhesive film to sense touching on the window or film upon operation by a change in the capacitance. In such a touchpad, when a user's hand or a certain article (conductor or liquid) approaches or is brought into contact with a unipolar detection plate and causes a change in the dielectric constant of the unipolar detection plate, a switching signal is generated through a change in capacitance due to the change in the dielectric constant of the unipolar detection plate.
Recently, flexible optical displays have been developed and adhesive films for the flexible optical displays are required to have excellent bending properties. Insufficient bending properties of the adhesive film may cause detachment, generate bubbles (bubbling), or create dragging marks.